The present invention relates to range top burners, and more particularly to an improved burner specifically adapted to be used in a range requiring "sealed top" burners.
One of the current trends in the design of gas fired kitchen ranges is the use of sealed top burners. This is an arrangement wherein there is no annular gap or air space around the burner: i.e., the top of the range engages the entire periphery of the burner. This provides a cleaner look, and is actually cleaner because spillover material cannot now go down into the burner box below the former, but remains on top where it may be easily wiped up. Ranges of this type provide different problems and needs than those of a conventional range top.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an extremely simple and inexpensive burner, comprising only a few parts, which has good efficiency and is particularly suited for use on a sealed top range. A related object resides in the provision of such a burner which is ideally suited for incorporation of electronic ignition, with the igniter disposed either inside or outside of the burner itself. A further object resides in the provision of an alternative extra light-weight version of a burner cap.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.